Ruido
by Jacquei
Summary: Diez personas. Diez familiares. Diez mundos. Diez cuerpos y diez mentes diferentes. Todas relacionadas por una sola persona.
1. Ayuda

La casa estaba vacía. Una rara ocurrencia entre una familia de trece personas.

Veamos, mamá y papá fueron a una cena con unos amigos e incluyeron a Lily dado que no pudieron hacer que el Sr. Quejón la cuidara — en retrospectiva, creo que papá no quería que Lily confundiera una vez más al vecino gruñón por nuestro padre. Sin importar cuantas veces le explicamos que eso ya no pasaría siempre y cuando no le "prestara" su suéter favorito.

Leni está revisando su posibilidad de ingresar a una escuela especializada en moda. Raro, ¿no? Supongo que no le pasara nada malo siempre y cuando sepa lo que hace… Si involucra ropa entonces todo saldrá bien.

Luna está en un concierto. Obviamente. Me cuesta trabajo recordar si ella participaba en él o si sólo estará entre el público. Sólo sé que seguro surfeara sobre el público, al menos una vez.

Luan fue a la tienda de bromas que está en el centro o, mejor dicho, estaba en el centro. Es difícil tener un negocio en el que tu mejor cliente también es el único. En fin, ella fue a ver cuánto podría cargar sobre sus hombros antes de que cierren la cortina para siempre. Je, je, ¿entienden?

Lynn está en una práctica, quién sabe para cuál deporte. Yo aposté tres dólares a que era beisbol. Aunque bien podría ser fútbol. ¿Cuál de los dos? También hay apuestas para ambos.

Lucy escribió poemas para el club gótico al que asiste. Por lo que parece estará horas antes de que sea su turno. Después de todo, allí se habla muy, muy despacio.

Lola y Lana (lo sé, es raro que las dos siquiera compartan el mismo aire, pero es cierto) están juntas… fueron a… ¡Un concurso de belleza! La segunda asistió porque el título es "Pequeña Señorita de la Feria Estatal" Lo cual significa que habrá más de una competencia que involucre animales de granja.

Lisa, ella está dando una ponencia en la universidad local. El título era inentendible para todos nosotros, así que sólo diré que tiene que ver con moléculas y… algo sobre mutaciones. Sólo hay que esperar que no sea algo que termine terraformando el mundo para una nueva especie dominante que ha estado creciendo en sus tubos de ensayo o que al menos no haga estallar el lugar.

¿Qué? ¿Que dónde está Lori?

Bueno, eh…

Verán…

Ella…

No-No fue idea mía.

Me dijo que-que-que… estaba lista para-para… pasar su "primera noche" con Bobby, pero le aterraba hacer algo mal y que dicha ocasión no fuera más que memorable.

Así que… Así que ella me-me pidió ayuda para…

Para practicar.

— Ouch… ¡Oye eso dolió! — mi queja va hacia un dolor punzante que ella causó en una de mis partes más blandas. Es decir, me mordió por accidente.

— Lo siento — dijo levantando un poco su cabeza para que pudiera verla a los ojos —. ¿Ves? Por eso necesito que me ayudes — se justificó y desde mi punto de vista lo único que puedo hacer es excitarme más de lo que ya estaba. Y es algo muy, pero muy evidente.

— No-No sé, tal vez no deberíamos-

— Oh, ugh — desde su posición en la cama se apoya sobre sus codos —. Literalmente tuvimos esta conversación mil veces ya. ¡Tú accediste y a cambio te daría cincuenta dólares y que no me opondría cuando necesitaras un aventón a donde sea!

Dios, cada palabra la dice muy cerca de mi… bueno, ya saben, y no puedo evitar sentir demasiado el aire caliente que exhala con cada palabra. Me estoy volviendo loco.

— Espera, ahora que lo pienso bien, ¿aceptar dinero y favores a cambio de que sea tu "sujeto de pruebas" no me hace un prosti-?

— Lincoln, es diferente. Somos familia.

— Eso lo hace peor.

— ¡Ugh! Mira, no te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieres, pero… — su palma de su mano se desliza a través de mi miembro y la mueve lentamente de arriba abajo mientras continúa hablando — ya iniciamos esto y creo que lo correcto sería terminarlo. ¿Qué dices?

Tenemos una definición demasiado torcida de lo que es correcto. Si bien me convenció con la paga admito que una parte de mí estaba intrigada con lo que proponía y eventualmente le dije que sí.

Eso fue ayer y hoy ambos estamos desnudos sobre mi cama, rompiendo quién sabe cuántas normas, y leyes, y poniendo en riesgo nuestra vida en familia.

Mi tren de pensamiento hace que me desconecte unos segundos y ella toma ese silencio como consentimiento para continuar.

Lo que está haciendo se siente increíble y pronto el cuarto se llena de mis gemidos.

La retroalimentación esta vez es positiva. Lori lo reconoce como un éxito y toma nota mentalmente.

¿Me pidió que le llenara un formulario de sugerencias o es mi mente tratando de racionalizar el hecho de que mi hermana mayor y yo estábamos-?

— Hey, Linc.

— ¿Huh? — me limité a contestar.

— Te pregunté que qué tal estuvo — su rostro está tan cerca del mío, sus ojos entrecerrados y la manera en que se apoya sobre mi pecho hacen que mi corazón se salte un latido y vaya a parar a mi garganta, y que la sangre vuelva redirigirse al lugar de enfoque de hace unos segundos.

— E-E-E-Estuvo… Estuvo bien.

— ¿Sólo "bien"? — esa sonrisa burlona y ese levantar de ceja son indicativo de que esperaba otra respuesta.

— Bien… Bien… Estuvo asombroso — dije extrañamente cómodo con las palabras que salían de mi boca.

— Qué bien. Creo que nos molestaremos por limpiar luego —ahora ella se sienta sobre la parte baja de mi estómago y apoyada sobre sus rodillas para evitar colocar todo su peso sobre mí.

La vista que tenía de su cuerpo desnudo haría que Clyde me matara si se llegase a enterar de lo que aquí acontecía.

Mientras estaba allí ella usaba una de sus manos para tomar mi miembro recién exprimido y que ahora estaba listo para seguir. Mentiría si fingiera ignorancia sobre lo que vendría.

— Descuida, es un día seguro — me dijo mientras sentía como la parte más sensible de mi miembro chocaba se introducía un poco dentro de algo suave y que parecía estar húmedo.

El que no supiera completamente del todo a lo que ella se refería era un poco vergonzoso e indicativo de que este "favor" era una mala idea desde el comienzo, aun así, me limité a tomar un trago de saliva y esperar que nada malo resultase de todo esto.

Vaya ingenuidad de mi parte…

— Allí voy — luego de decir eso comenzó a bajar lentamente. Parecía ser también algo difícil para ella pues comenzó a mostrarse incómoda al respecto.

El proceso fue complicado para ambos ya que una vez que ella colocó todo su peso sobre mí, sentí cómo me introduje por completo en su parte más íntima. No supe qué hacer después, ella estaba respirando pesadamente y ya no parecía disfrutarlo más. Mentiría si dijera que ese no era mi caso, pero no quería que ella pasase un mal momento.

Irónico, ¿no? En el día en el que tomamos quizá la peor elección de nuestras vidas, algo a lo que ella me convenció, aún me preocupaba su bienestar.

Ella pareció predecir lo que preguntaría:

— No… No, no, no… me dijeron que esto es normal. No-No es tu culpa, Lincoln.

Seguía sobre mí y continuábamos "unidos", pero ahora se dejó caer sobre mi pecho, al parecer acostumbrándose al dolor. Seguía sin saber qué hacer, ella estaba en control y conocía todos los pasos, pero no me sentía bien al verla así. En especial cuando escuchaba tan cerca de mi rostro sus gimoteos y ademanes de dolor.

Así que hice lo único que se me vino a la mente: tomé su rostro tan gentilmente como pude y la besé en los labios, creyendo que un poco del poco romance que conocía serviría de algo. No reciprocó al comienzo, pero no tardó en unirse. Hicimos eso por alrededor de un minuto, casi olvidándonos de la situación en la que nos metimos.

Cuando nos separamos pregunté lo obvio:

— ¿Mejor?

— "¿Mejor?" Vamos, esta clase de cosas siempre pasan la primera vez o al menos eso me dijeron, pero gracias por preocuparte — me aliviaba que aún podía burlarse de mis gestos de preocupación.

Está bien, en otro momento me habría enfadado mucho por su desconsideración, pero esta es la noche en la que ya nada tiene sentido.

— Ahora — acercó nuevamente su rostro al mío y fue su turno de sujetarme de la barbilla para llamar mi atención —, prepárate para dormir agotado porque hay tanto que quiero poner a prueba — plantó un beso en mis labios y mientras lo hacía finalmente empezó a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo.

Mientras seguía dándole sentido a las cosas, confrontando tantos tabúes, y contradiciendo enseñanzas primordiales que se le muestran a cualquier miembro de una familia — incluso si no es algo que se deba decir en voz alta —, los dos dimos todo de nosotros hasta llegada la noche y lo único que nos devolvió a la realidad fue la llegada de Lisa, quien afortunadamente se dirigió primero a la cocina antes de subir a su habitación.

La sensación de placer y satisfacción fue reemplazada por urgencia y miedo de ser descubiertos. Lori recogió sus cosas tan rápido como pudo para salir volando por la puerta, no sin antes darme un beso en la mejilla y darme un "Gracias, Lincoln".

Estaba desnudo sobre mi cama, sobre sábanas que seguramente quemaría, con tantos remordimientos de lo que acababa de ocurrir, y una noche de introspección esperándome. Aun así, no podía estar sonriendo con más fuerza. Creo que si algo me ayudará a confrontar mi subconsciente sería la sensación de haber experimentado por primera vez los placeres de la carne... junto con mi hermana mayor...

Oh, diablos…


	2. Antipatía

Las cosas en la casa Loud nunca fueron sencillas. Ese era un hecho innegable teniendo a diez hermanas con personalidades tan diferentes, pero conforme crecíamos vimos eso como algo normal y nos acomodamos, pero a mí me tocó ver (y experimentar) un rasgo… peculiar de una de ellas.

Comenzó luego de mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, la fiesta fue entretenida. Fue una de aquellas en la que todos se hacen consientes de tu edad y te lo hacen saber obsequiándote cuando lo mucho un pastel y sólo un par de cosas. No más cómics, tampoco figuras de acción. (Quisiera que aprendieran que hay una diferencia y extrapolarlo todo a novelas gráficas y figuras coleccionables, pero en fin…)

Toda la familia, la que no cocina y la que no quiso gastar algunos dólares, se limitó a desearme un feliz cumpleaños y a darme un abrazo. Algunos dieron su toque característico: Luan haciendo una trompetilla y culpándome de un mal olor que no existía, Lynn apretujándome tan fuerte que por un momento pensé que mi espalda en verdad había cedido ante la presión, Lola dejando caer un insecto al azar dentro del cuello de mi camisa para colocarme en un inmediato estado de pánico. Lo normal. Al menos así era hasta que fue el turno de Leni, quien dijo que mi cumpleaños le recordaba que alguien más de la familia cumplía el mismo día que yo (y que no recordaba quién era), algo "típico" de ella. Al menos lo fue hasta que sentí como mordisqueó con suavidad el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha y me susurró al oído que de alguna manera no alcancé a entender, pero creo que incluía la palabra 'sorpresa'.

Todo ello lo dejé en la parte trasera de mi cabeza y me dediqué a disfrutar con todos la fiesta, incluso la poca incertidumbre que quedó en mi por el gesto inusual de Leni se disipó cuando la vi hablando con todos como siempre lo hacía. Incluso cuando intercambiamos palabra todo parecía normal.

Luego vino la noche.

Estaba en mi habitación preparándome para dormir cuando escuché el más tenue toquido en la puerta. Me preguntaba quién podía ser, las desventuras de la familia Loud se hacían cada vez menos frecuentes.

— ¡Hola, Lincoln! — era Leni, con su típico entusiasmo.

— Hola, ¿qué sucede, Leni?

— ¿Puedo pasar? — la pregunta sonó tan inocente que en realidad no la cuestioné como debía. Deduje que podría tratarse de algún asunto bobo que podía resolverse con racionalizarlo o que encontró una araña y que me pediría encargarme de ella. Si se trataba de una ardilla entonces había que tomar un aproche diferente.

— Seguro.

Ella entró luego de que le abriera la puerta. Una vez dentro me dispuse a cerrar la puerta cuando ella me empujó contra ella, cerrándola con mi cuerpo, y antes de que pudiera reclamarle una explicación colocó sus labios sobre los míos en un beso torpe que duró unos cuantos segundos.

La alejé de mi tratando de no lastimarla, aun dándole el beneficio de la duda hasta el final.

— ¡Leni, qué crees que est-?

Tapó mi boca con la palma de su mano y me hizo un ademán para que me callara.

— Recuerda, Lincoln, estas paredes son muy delgadas.

Me sorprendió que recordara eso cuando esta mañana no recordaba el orden en el que se sirve el cereal con leche.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le susurré tras pensar en lo que dijo.

— Y creí que todos me veían como la tonta, ¿tú qué piensas?

— En estos momentos, no en muchas cosas que tengan sentido.

— Pues elige la que más te guste y esa será.

— ¡Qué?

Esta vez sólo usó un dedo para hacer que me callara. Tenía su rostro muy cerca del mío, y dado el estirón que di hace poco ella tuvo que ver hacia arriba en lugar de para abajo. Se acercó a mi oreja nuevamente, yo ya había anticipado otra mordida, lo cual me dio escalofríos y ante eso ella sólo soltó una risita. Se limitó a soltar un poco de aire sobre ella para tener la misma sensación que me hizo temblar. Parecía gustarle verme así.

— Lo siento, lo siento — sonaba como si en verdad no lo sintiera —, pero es que… eres tan lindo.

— ¿Uh?

— Vaya que tienes poco vocabulario cuando se trata de chicas.

— ¿Chi-chicas? Tú no eres una chica, ¡Eres mi hermana! — mantuve un volumen bajo, deduciendo en la clase de lío en la que estaba.

— Qué raro, estuve tocándome en el baño esta mañana y te puedo asegurar que yo también soy una chica.

El comentario hizo que mis orejas se acaloraran y que mis ojos se abrieran por la sorpresa, mientras mi cerebro procesaba lo que dijo creo que éste abandonó el resto de mis funciones motoras pues Leni aprovechó para tomar ambos de mis brazos para que estos rodearan su cintura y los retuvo ahí hasta que se aseguró que yo no los movería. Ella hizo lo mismo con los suyos sólo que los puso alrededor de mi cuello y a su vez acercó su cuerpo al mío.

¡Por qué diablos sigo durmiendo sólo con un pantalón?

Su camisón era delgado. Demasiado. ¿Cómo saberlo? Pues sentía que no tenía puesto un sostén y vaya que ella lo necesitaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Se te hace raro que haga eso? Tú también deberías hacerlo— usaba ese tono dulce y sincero que la caracterizaba, pero me era difícil relacionar a la hermana que conocí por tantos años con la persona que me tenía entre sus brazos.

— Pe-Pe-Pero… yo no estoy por ahí contándolo — daba respuestas tontas y tratar de razonar en mi estado de sorpresa sólo me llevaría por más callejones a los que ella tenía una respuesta que me mantenía más y más atrapado.

— Entonces, si haces eso… Dime… — hizo que yo bajara la cabeza para estar más cómoda con la proximidad, ahora la tenía enfrente y podía sentir el calor de su aliento sobre mi mejilla — ¿Has pensado en mí cuando lo haces?

Sentí que me faltó el aire y tal vez por eso no podía contrarrestar las palabras que me decía. Todo mi cerebro estaba dañado, como si le hubiera caído una bomba, y lo peor estaba por venir…

— Porque… — sostuvo la última letra por demasiado tiempo, la anticipación de lo que diría era en lo único en lo que me enfocaba — yo sí… pienso en ti cuando lo hago.

Me volvió a tomar desprevenido y no lo desaprovechó pues volvió a besarme, y esta vez yo no la hice a un lado tan rápido como antes, y estaba a punto de seguirle la corriente cuando por fin reaccioné a lo que pasaba. Levanté mis manos para tomarla de sus brazos y alejarla de mí, ella estaba muy renuente y frustrada por lo que hice. Podía vérsele en el rostro.

— No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no ¡No, no! ¡Esto está mal! Muy mal. Por favor, sal de mi habitación.

— Uff… Como quieras.

Con ello creí que finalmente había recapacitado y que se iría. Me hice a un lado para no estar en su camino, puso la mano sobre la perilla, pero en lugar de darle la vuelta, lo que hizo fue colocar el seguro.

— Sabes… — ahora se puso de espaldas contra la puerta y volvió a poner su cara de inocencia, la que se me hizo más familiar y que me asustó un poco — sólo necesito alzar un poco la voz y todas las demás vendrán aquí. Se encontrarán con su hermana llorando y empezarán a preguntar por qué.

Tenía razón, jamás podría ir contra ella si decidiera poner en marcha su plan. Seguramente yo estaría tachado de las fotos familiares por el resto de mis días si ella decidía ponerse creativa con su excusa. Un paria, un indeseable.

— No te pongas nervioso, Lincoln. Sólo déjate llevar un poco.

Se acercó a mí, volvió a abrazarme de la misma manera, besó mi cuello, mi mejilla, y se detuvo antes de hacer contacto de nuevo con mis labios.

— No me digas que en una casa con diez hermanas no se te cruzó al menos una vez estar en esta situación o no tuviste un sueño húmedo que involucraba a una de nosotras.

— ¡Eso no es-!

Siseó con sus labios. No sé si para mantener la conversación únicamente entre nosotros o para evitar que le llevara la contraria.

— Está bien, está bien… Volvamos a donde nos quedamos.

Volvió a besarme, fue gentil esta vez, tal vez para compensar lo que estaba haciendo. Incluso si no mejoraba mi ansiedad ni reparaba la situación. Después de varios segundos de analizar mis opciones y de tratar de hallar una salida de esto, lo único que pude hacer era ceder. Me uní al beso, el cual comenzó a escalar hasta el punto donde no me di cuenta del momento en el que perdí mis pantalones y en el que ella tampoco ya no tenía puesto su camisón.

Mi mente se nubló tan pronto como empezó el sexo, lo único que recuerdo es que duramos hasta tempranas horas de la madrugada y cubríamos la boca del otro tan pronto como llegábamos a cada clímax subsecuente.

Ella seguía dormida en mi cama, parecía que estaba tan pacífica, yo seguramente elegí bloquear todo lo ocurrido y cualquier intento de traerlo de vuelta a mi mente sólo me hacía sentir más culpable al respecto. Estaba sentado al borde de la cama quién sabe cuánto y sólo me di cuenta de la hora cuando sonó mi alarma. Eran las 7am y sonaba el despertador.

— Mmm… ¿Qué hora es? — escuché a Leni decir desde mis espaldas; tan sólo escucharla me ponía de mal humor. No pareció tomar la indirecta de mi carencia de respuesta ni parecía entender las ramificaciones de lo que acababa de ocasionar entre nosotros, pues le pareció apropiado abrazarme por detrás — Buenos días, dormilón.

Seguía sin responder.

— Oh, alguien amaneció de mal humor, ¿eh? Por mi parte, no había dormido tan bien en años. Incluso si fueron sólo unas horas.

Continuaba esperando una respuesta de mi parte, pero el escucharla y sentirla tan cerca estaba poniéndome enfermo de verdad.

— Oh, vamos. Estuvo genial — mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha sentí sus labios dándome un beso en la parte trasera del cuello que envió nuevamente un escalofrío por todo mi ser —. No te sientas tan mal. Si te interesa, guardaré un lugar para ti en el baño.

Después de despedirse escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse y cerrarse. Pasaron unos momentos para hacer que me moviera, pero para mi continua mala suerte fue para vomitar en mi cesto de basura. Una vez que pude sacarlo todo de mi sistema me dejé caer en el piso. Vi el techo por un largo momento invadido por la melancolía de la relación fraternal que tuve con Leni hasta la noche anterior, me culpaba por no imponerme ante ella y por no haberle dicho que no. No sabía si esta era una mejor opción que ser exiliado por mentiras.

Empecé a dormir cuando un fuerte toquido me asustó.

— ¡Lincoln, papá dice que si no bajas no quedará más tocino! — era Lola. Jamás creí que me alegraría de escucharla enojada.

— ¡Voy enseguida! ¡No se lo acaben todo! — respondí aliviado de hablar con normalidad con una hermana.

Me vestí rápidamente, era la misma ropa de ayer, pero dudo que alguien lo note. Bajé por las escaleras tratando de emular mi entusiasmo y competitividad de siempre. Creo que hasta yo me lo creí.

En la cocina me encontré siendo el último en estar allí, bueno, además del chef de la familia, quien siempre era el último en desayunar.

— Buenos días, Lincoln.

— Buenos días, papá.

— Descuida, te guardé un poco antes de que se acabara.

— ¡Gracias! En serio no debiste.

— No, no, no. Es tradición que si aquí hay un cumpleaños habrá tocino el día que sigue. Es mi regalo para ustedes.

— Vaya, debe ser grandioso no tener que preocuparte por comprar regalos.

— Je, je, je. Bueno, aún tengo que pagar por todo lo demás. Disfruta tu comida.

Empecé a comer un poco antes de empezar a hablar. Tal vez así volvería poco a poco a la normalidad y fingiría con todas mis fuerzas que nada traumante ocurrió anoche.

— ¿Dónde están las demás? Es raro que no quisieran acabarse mi tocino.

— Nah, se mantuvieron ocupadas comiéndose tu pastel. Lo siento si querías una rebanada. Ah, y tu madre las llevó a ver al abuelo, resulta que en el asilo-

Lo tuve que interrumpir pues mi rodilla acababa de golpear la mesa. Un reflejo, algo involuntario.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó papá.

— No-No-No es nada, sólo me senté mal en la silla y me resbalé.

— Oh, ten cuidado. Como te decía…

En realidad, no puse atención a lo que me decía porque aquello que me hizo golpear la mesa no fue un desliz de mi parte, sino el sentir un par de manos que empezaron a bajar la cremallera de mi pantalón y a forcejear mi miembro para que saliera por la cremallera.

Cuando asentí a la historia de mi papá y empezó a comer levanté ligeramente el mantel para asegurar mis sospechas.

¿Qué más podía ser?

Me encontré viendo un par de ojos que quería evitar el resto del día (o mi vida si era posible) pertenecientes a una mujer que me guiñó uno de ellos, comenzó a introducir mi falo en su boca y a moverse de arriba abajo. No hizo ningún ruido y ella confiaba en que yo no lo hiciera, a pesar de la vergüenza y el pavor que me daba que papá nos descubriera así. Leni seguramente ya tendría planeada una excusa por si él la encuentra ahí.

Desafortunadamente para mí, esa no sería la única de nuestras desventuras. No. Me di cuenta de una manera desagradable, aunque muchos no lo crean, que la cabeza de Leni Loud alberga mucho más que aire.


	3. Armonía

— ¡Holaaaaaa, San Luuuiiiiis! — gritó la vocalista y guitarrista principal por el micrófono. En respuesta obtuvo un silencio sepulcral, lo cual en un estadio repleto significa la ausencia de gritos de aprobación y en su lugar caos por parte del público al no saber qué responder.

— Se llama Springfield, Luna — le aclaró la bajista, hablando con bajo volumen tratando de no empeorar la situación.

— Oh, sí, sí, sí… — respondió ella tomando su tropezón con gracia y fingiendo que fue a propósito, por fortuna hubo varias carcajadas que lo tomaron así. No pasó ni un segundo cuando volvió a alzar la voz — ¡Quieren rock?

Los fanáticos respondieron con un sí que al parecer no era de la magnitud que esperaba el grupo, en especial Luna pues volvió a preguntar, aún sin autocorregirse y más fuerte:

— Dije: ¡QUIEREN ROCK?

La afirmación del público hizo erupción y estos gritos le hicieron poner la carne de gallina a Luna de una manera placentera a la que aún no se acostumbraba, y esperaba no hacerlo ya que así es como le gustaba.

Con una señal hacia el baterista comenzó el concierto. Sobra decir que fue tan enérgico y emocionante como siempre habían sido, el público tenía un buen momento junto con la banda, en especial con la vocalista quien estaba en su hábitat natural. Era inimaginable pensar que hace algunos meses parecía que jamás saldrían de su rutina de saltar de bar en bar por unos cuantos dólares. Tenían el talento para dejarlos atrás, pero les faltaba alguien con conexiones y experiencia o por lo menos con la motivación y facilidad para convencer, y allí es donde entró el hermano de Luna: Lincoln. A quien el grupo bromeaba que había encanecido debido a los actos de Luna sobre el escenario, una prueba para afirmar la teoría era que él delegó un momento su trabajo guiando las cámaras para ir a la barra de bocadillos a preguntar si alguien tenía una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza que le provocó el comentario de San Luis.

¡Le había repetido veinte veces que no cambiara el nombre de la ciudad!

¡Otra vez!

— ¡UUUUGHH! Ni siquiera me molestaré en revisar lo que las redes sociales dirán al respecto. Con un poco de suerte lo olvidarán en un par de semanas… a menos que sea como cuando Kurt Grohl se rompió la pierna. Con un poco de suerte eso tampoco pasará.

Se tomó unos minutos antes de volver. Si bien era bueno en lo que hacía tenía el mal hábito de pensar que las cosas sólo podrían empeorar.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Han sido un público maravilloso! — se despidió Luna luego de tres horas normales y cuatro canciones extras. A pesar de que su quinto de reclamo por una canción extra fue ignorado, el público le agradeció con un fuerte aplauso.

Tras bambalinas, el equipo había comenzado a ayudarle a la banda a quitarse los accesorios del espectáculo y a guardar sus instrumentos. Lincoln les agradeció a los miembros de la banda por el buen trabajo y rápidamente los llevó al camerino, escudándolos de los paparazzi y fanáticos con ayuda del equipo de seguridad.

Parecía que el día terminaría allí, pero aún quedaba convivir con aquellos que tenían un pase tras camerino, no que le molestara a Luna, pero no todos los ahí presentes tenían la misma energía que ella. Duraron casi dos horas más en tomarse fotos, firmar autógrafos, y en conversar con los fanáticos, quienes, para el agrado de Lincoln, no fueron pocos. La banda tenía buena tracción y el que abarrotaran el estadio fue una buena señal. ¡Qué otra banda de recién llegados hizo algo como eso?

Bueno, existían precedentes, pero no era momento de pensar en ellos.

Una vez que la vocalista despidió al último de los fans, pareció un buen momento para huir de allí.

— Ugh, ¡no podemos descansar un poco? — abogó Sam, la bajista, quien estaba exhausta como casi todos allí.

— Claro, nunca me opondría a eso — contestó Lincoln, poniéndose la chaqueta que completaba su vestimenta formal —, pero dudo que quieran quedarse a dormir aquí en lugar del hotel cuatro estrellas que nos espera.

— ¡Cuatro estrellas? — argumentó con una sonrisa el baterista, quien tenía las manos sumergidas en hielo.

— Oigan, soy primerizo en esto, no esperen milagros todo el tiempo.

— Tranquilo, hermanito — Luna ya estaba lista para salir, pero se tomó unos segundos para pellizcar la mejilla de su hermano de manera juguetona —. Aún no llegamos a la parte en donde los fans nos emboscarán en el callejón.

— Lograron tanto y en tampoco tiempo, que no me sorprendería que ya hayan derribado a los de seguridad mientras hablamos. ¡Andando!

Las palmadas ayudaron a todos a espabilarse. Pensaban que no resistirían este estilo de vida, pero la fiesta apenas estaba comenzando y ellos tenían que ponerse al tanto y rápido.

La puerta trasera del camerino les abrió paso a un callejón, el cual, como esperaban, era largo, estrecho, y sólo había una salida. No parecía que hubiera nadie además de los diez gigantes escudándolos de cualquiera que osara molestarlos en el trayecto a la limusina.

"Lindo detalle, _bro_ " complementó Luna en el camino.

La pregunta sobre por qué la estacionó en la calle estaba a punto de escapar de sus labios cuando la tierra comenzó a temblar y unos gritos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Antes de que comenzaran a correr la horda de fans que no lograron comprar un boleto especial los habían rodeado. Los flashes de las cámaras los comenzaban a cegar las manos que sostenían plumas y papel comenzaban a escurrirse entre el muro de humanos sobrealimentados que no sabían si resistiría por mucho.

Luna había alcanzado a firmar unos cuantos cuando un brazo la tomó de la mano y la guio entre la multitud que había empezado a entorpecer su camino.

Dieron algunas excusas para las preguntas incómodas de los reporteros y se disculparon ante los fans que esperaron tanto tiempo sólo por una firma.

Una vez dentro del vehículo, todos empezaron a beber los contenidos de varias botellas como compensación de un trabajo bien hecho — y en temor de que el "hotel de baja categoría" (como lo describió el baterista) no tuviera un mini-bar.

El trabajo del día los había dejado exhaustos como para seguir con una fiesta, a pesar del deseo de Luna porque así fuera, así que se tuvieron que conformar con dormir adoloridos y ligeramente alcoholizados.

Llegados a su destino, pudieron encontrarse con algunas personas que lograron dar con su ubicación: la clase de paparazzi que daría los dedos de una mano por una exclusiva.

Lograron evitarlos y entrar en el hotel, las llaves habían sido repartidas, debían quedarse en habitaciones separadas pues la política del lugar no permitía a más de tres personas por cuarto. Discutieron lo que habría de hacerse por la mañana (es decir, cinco horas; siete sería el tiempo realista que le llevaría a todos levantarse) y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

…

Estando en su habitación, Lincoln sabía que si quería funcionar en la mañana lo que tenía que hacer era dormir por lo menos unas cuantas horas, pero no pudo evitar absorberse en su trabajo. Hizo que le trajeran una pila de papeles y le pidió a la recepción que lo ayudaran a interceptar llamadas "no deseadas".

Estaba en su octavo folder, el de los permisos de mercancía de la banda, cuando escuchó un toquido en la puerta, supuso que era el café y los bocadillos que pidió para la noche, así que abrió sin chistar.

— Puede ponerlos allí en- Oh, eres tú.

— Guau, eso fue… rápido. Supongo — comentó con una risilla su hermana, quien había tomado un baño e incluso ya estaba en pijama (el cuál era una camisa un par de tallas más grande) —. ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¿Y si te dijera que no?

— Te despediría.

— Vaya, eso fue frío… — Lincoln no lo tomó en serio, pero igual dejó la puerta abierta para que Luna la cerrara detrás de ella.

El manager primerizo se sentó de vuelta en el sillón volviendo a su trabajo mientras que la vocalista revisaba la habitación; aún tenía sed a pesar de todo lo que había bebido en su habitación.

— ¿Es raro que tenga tanta sed? — ella comentó mientras tomaba una gran botella de agua del frigorífico y tomaba un sorbo.

— Pues estuviste cantando sin parar por tres horas — Lincoln tuvo que hacer multitarea mientras revisaba sus papeles y contestaba a lo que preguntaba su hermana —, no olvides cuidar tu garganta evitando cosas demasiado frías.

— Me lo hubieras dicho antes de beberme aquellas sodas heladas.

— No es algo que deba recordarte.

— Me parece que sí y por ello no recibirás un aumento.

— Aww… pero yo de verdad quería ese convertible.

— Tú los odias.

— Sí, pero quería poder comprarlo.

Luna había dejado su botella de agua a medio terminar sobre la mesa de los papeles que Lincoln usaba y se acostó en el otro extremo del sillón donde él estaba, acaparando los dos lugares restantes.

— Vamos, Linc, todos se fueron a dormir y tú aún sigues trabajando. Deberías descansar.

— Pero esto tiene que estar listo antes de que-

— ¡Sin peros! — el reclamo fue enfatizado con la planta del pie izquierdo de Luna empujando suavemente la cabeza de su hermano.

Él respondió con una risa tras quitarse el pie. Al hacerlo no pudo evitar dar un vistazo rápido adonde estaba recostada Luna y alcanzó a ver algo que hizo que se le subieran los colores al rostro:

— Oh-Oh no traes puestas-

Al saber que tenía su atención, la vocalista de ' _Loud n' Clear_ ' guiñó un ojo al hombre que tenía enfrente, colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, y abrió ligeramente las piernas para que él tuviera una mejor vista.

— Las habré olvidado…

Los ojos de Lincoln no se despegaron del sexo de su hermana e inconscientemente se fue acercando cada vez más; se colocó encima de ella, apoyándose sobre sus manos y poniendo sus piernas entre las suyas. Quiso empezar uniendo sus labios a los suyos y Luna estaba más que lista para ello, pero él quiso abrir la boca antes:

— Oye, de verdad quisiera que esto continuara, pero tengo que acabar con esos papeles y-

Una de las manos de Luna había tomado la corbata que Lincoln aún llevaba puesta, aquella que le obsequiaron en navidad, y lo acercó a ella hasta que sus narices estaban a punto de tocarse.

— En otra ocasión me iría refunfuñando y no te hablaría por una semana, pero esta vez es diferente. El concierto de hoy fue una de las mejores experiencias que haya tenido. Nunca me había sentido tan viva como el día de hoy, aún estoy temblando por la adrenalina de cada segundo en el escenario.

«Y tú fuiste el responsable. Todo fue gracias a ti. Te lo quiero compensar. Además, ambos lo necesitamos.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — él preguntó ya convencido y dispuesto a seguir con el juego.

— Tú no deberías estar trabajando a las dos de la mañana y yo necesito dormir cansada.

Ambos sonrieron y mientras se besaban parecía que hacían el mayor esfuerzo por tumbar todos los papeles de la mesa. Incluso cuando se trasladaron a la cama, Luna se tomó unos segundos para tomar los zapatos de Lincoln y arrojarlos a una de las pilas.

— ¡Oye! Me gustan esos zapatos — respondió Lincoln entre cada beso que daba al cuello de la vocalista.

— Vamos, tengo que comenzar a destrozar habitaciones… viene con-con el trabajo… — a ella le daba trabajo terminar sus frases pues Lincoln conocía sus puntos débiles y estaba besando uno de ellos.

De ahí lograron desconectarse de todo el mundo exterior y se concentraron únicamente en el otro, buscando maneras en las cuales sentirse mejor y demostrar lo mucho que significaban a un nivel carnal. Daban gracias a que las paredes del lugar eran más gruesas que las de su hogar y que tenían la habitación para ellos sin la intervención de una familia poco convencional y en extremo grande, aunque, Lincoln, mientras estaba encima de Luna, en una posición convencional, no podía evitar pensar que se le había olvidado algo…

— Servicio a la habitación.

No hubo toquido, sólo el sonido de una llave deslizándose por el lector, haciendo que el corazón de ambos parara en seco, alcanzando sólo a cubrirse en los últimos segundos antes de que una señora de edad madura encendiera la luz de la habitación y cruzara por la puerta moviendo un carrito con una cafetera y un par de tazas.

— Su café, señor — complemento la mujer dejando la bandeja que tenía todo encima de la mesa sin siquiera voltear a ver a la cama, donde si hubiera puesto la debida atención habría notado que una persona con el físico de Lincoln no alcanzaría a llenar tanto espacio debajo de una sola sábana.

— ¡Debería tocar antes de entrar! — Lincoln quiso actuar como si recién se hubiera levantado, pero no pudo evitar que sonara más como un reclamo.

— Disculpe, es sólo que ha sido una noche ajetreada y quise dejarle su pedido antes de pasar a levantar el desorden que un grupo de recién llegados hicieron. Verá, rompieron una silla y algunos vasos queriendo cambiar el termostato y ahora debe ir el reparador para ver si el termostato aún funciona. ¿Puede creerlo?' A parte de eso, alguien vomitó en el cuarto de al lado. ¡Con lo mucho que odio lidiar con-!

— ¡Oiga-oiga! — interrumpió Lincoln, sintiéndose muy incómodo con la situación ya que él continuaba dentro de Luna mientras la mujer seguía hablando y sólo quería que ella se marchara — Eh… Estoy muy cansado y me gustaría dormir. ¿Le molestaría dejar eso y salir, por favor?

— ¿Dormir? ¿Entonces para qué quiere café?

— Me gusta el café a temperatura ambiente por la mañana.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

— …

— …

— Sigue allí, ¿no es cierto?

— Disculpe, pero las propinas son cortesía.

— Bueno, no me siento con ánimos de levantarme.

— Está bien, está bien… antes de irme sólo quiero agregar que soy una mujer de cincuenta y tres años, que trabaja sesenta horas a la semana, y que tiene tres bocas que alimen-

— ¡En el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón tengo un billete de veinte! ¡Es suyo!

— Muchas gracias — el sonido de las ruedas chillando sólo aumentaba la jaqueca de Lincoln, en cambio Luna no se decidía si reír por la situación o preocuparse como su hermano de que la mujer haya visto algo más —. Veamos, oh… mmm… Aquí está, pero es de cincuenta. Veré si tengo cambio aquí-

— ¡No importa! ¡Quédese con él!

— Gracias, ¡qué amable es usted!

Sólo cuando la puerta se cerró fue que Lincoln soltó un suspiro de alivio, volteó a ver a la mujer que oprimía con su cuerpo y vio que esta aún tapaba su boca. Estaba a punto de decirle que no había moros en la costa cuando ella soltó una carcajada ante lo ridículo de la situación. Su hermano no tardó en reír con ella. Cuando las risas terminaron y el calor del momento se había perdido, él se recostó sobre su costado y a un lado de ella.

— Diablos…

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Luna mientras acomodaba algunos mechos de su blanco cabello.

— Ése era todo el dinero que tenía — contestó el divertido, casi causando otro ataque de risa en los dos.

— Descuida, yo pagaré por el desayuno.

— No les dejes propina a estos sujetos… — se acercó para besar a Luna en la frente en su lugar depositándolo en sus labios

El cansancio de su encuentro a medias ya había empezado a notarse y decidieron posponerlo, con fecha tentativa para la mañana siguiente. Habían empezado a acurrucarse cuando Lincoln se levantó y fue a la puerta, antes de que Luna pudiera preguntar, él había tomado una de las sillas y la atoró debajo de la manija.

Este acto incitó más risas en ambos. Durmiendo así con un par de sonrisas en sus rostros.


	4. Amputación

¿Qué es lo que define por amor? ¿Levantarse cada día y ver a su pareja y sonreírle cada día hasta que uno de ustedes perezca? ¿Es acaso algo más simple en su complejidad?

¿Qué los une? ¿Una película que les gusta, un recuerdo grato o una tragedia que los atrajo?

Bueno, en mi caso es una tragedia. Esta clase de amores siempre terminan así, ya sea por la desaprobación de virtualmente todos los que te rodean o cuando ambos nos volvemos consientes de lo que hacemos y nos detenemos, aunque uno de nosotros no lo quiera así…

O, el sexo es grandioso, vaya que lo es, pero, aunque no lo fuera, yo elegiría seguir con él a pesar de todo.

Le gusto y el me gusta.

No es complicado.

Es casi gracioso lo sencillo que es.

Es inteligente, atento, amable… Uno en un millón. No sé por qué se tiñó el pelo de blanco, pero le queda.

¿Yo? Me encantan las bromas, pero, aunque entienda ésta sigo sin poder reírme.

Verá, vengo de una familia que se reprodujo como conejos. Todos éramos muy unidos, más allá de tener el mismo apellido. Nos apoyábamos en las buenas y en las malas, reíamos juntos, y me encantaba oír eso.

Un día… No, fueron varios. Comencé a acercarme a él más de lo que una hermana debería. Pff, "debería...", qué raro suena. Quizá fue por buscar conectarme con algún otro hombre, no lo sé, se me dificulta por alguna razón. Sólo fuimos acercándonos cada vez más hasta que, bueno, básicamente él usaba mis piernas como corbata y yo me subía al potro y no me bajaba hasta que el me derribara.

Je, je…

* * *

No.

Algo está mal. ¿Sabe?

¿De verdad había tantas Loud allí?

Yo recuerdo a mis hermanas, a mis padres, en especial a Lincoln, pero el traerlos a mi memoria hace que me bloquee, que sienta la presión en mis sienes. ¿Por qué?

Veamos: Lori, Leni… Luna… ¿Luna? Me agrada ese nombre. Me hubiera gustado llamarme así. ¿Quién más…? ¡Ah sí! Lucy, Lynn, Lana, Lola… ¿Cómo se llamaba la bebé?

¡Por qué no puedo recordarlo?

Espere… hablaba de… ¡de Lincoln, sí!

Nuestros padres no sabían nada de lo nuestro. ¡Se imagina que lo hubieran descubierto?

¿Qué? ¿Que cómo se llamaba la bebé?

Lo sé, sólo se me dificulta. Hay mucho aquí arriba en la computadora. ¿Sabe?

Emm…

Es difícil recordar a ocho hermanas.

¡Sí! ¡Nueve, quise decir nueve!

* * *

Lincoln, él me entiende. Supo estar ahí para mí, aún cuando nuestros papás solían salir demasiado.

Sólo estábamos los dos y era difícil porque- ¿Qué? ¡Me refiero a que mis hermanas tampoco estaban allí! ¡Todas teníamos algo en qué concentrarnos y lo mío era la comedia! ¡Eso era lo mío!

Lori tenía a su estúpido novio; Bobo, o algo así. Leni, no podía diferenciar un paraguas de una servilleta. Luna podía tocar cada instrumento conocido por el hombre. Lynn-

¿Qué? ¿Qué hable más al respecto sobre ellas?

Bueno, Lori era temperamental y-

¡Digo, ES temperamental!, obstinada, caprichosa, pero se interesaba- digo, se interesa por nosotros. Seguro pronto vendrá a recogerme de aquí.

* * *

¿Puedo… puedo ver a Lincoln?

¡Hace veinte minutos me dijo que podía verlo en cinco! ¡Déjeme verlo ahora!

* * *

¿Esta es la parte de "policía bueno/policía malo"?

* * *

¿Éramos sólo cinco allí…?

¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Re-Recuerdo a todas mis hermanas! ¡Se-Se-Se-Se reían conmigo! ¡Esa foto no quiere decir nada!

* * *

¿Y Lincoln?

* * *

¿Y Lincoln?

* * *

¿Y Lincoln?

* * *

¿Y Lincoln?

* * *

¿Dónde está Lincoln?

* * *

Momento, ¿él está qué…?

* * *

¡Hola, me llamo Luna! ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y mi guitarra…?


	5. Agobiante

— ¡Lynn, espera!

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Sólo quiero que hablemos!

— ¡No hay nada de qué hablar!

— ¡Por favor! ¡Por qué has estado evitándome desde hace días?

— ¡Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

— Está bien, está bien… Calmémonos un poco y discutamos esto en un lugar-

— ¡No hay nada que discutir, Lincoln! ¡No vuelvas a siquiera dirigirme la palabra!

— ¡Eso será muy difícil ya que vivimos en la misma casa!

—…

— Por favor. Sólo quiero hablar.

* * *

— Muy bien…

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

— Bueno, eh…

— Me iré.

— ¡No, no! Es sólo… Es sólo que los demás están hablando, quieren saber por qué ya no discutimos o, mejor dicho, por qué ya ni siquiera hablamos en el desayuno.

—¿Y?

— ¡"Y"? Creí que habíamos quedado de acuerdo en mantener las apariencias para que nadie sospechara.

— Ya no importa, Lincoln.

— ¡Cómo que no importa? ¿Hice algo mal? Prometimos contarnos todo.

— Esto. ESTO está mal. Terriblemente mal.

— Creí que ya habíamos superado. Yo te amo, y tú me dijiste que me ama-

— ¡No, no, no, no! ¡No lo digas!

— …

— Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es fingir que lo nuestro jamás pasó.

— No… No sé qué decir. No puedo borrar cómo me siento por ti.

— Lincoln-

— Dime, ¿fue algo que hice? ¿Algo ocurrió?

— Lincoln-

— Sé que si hablamos podremos-

— ¡Lincoln!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

— Yo… Yo… Yo es-es-estoy embarazada.

* * *

— ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo lo supiste?

— El domingo pasado.

— Oh, dios.

— Mi reacción fue similar.

— Aunque eso explicaría por qué el baño estaba hecho un desastre.

— No creo poder reír ahora.

— Supongo que fue inapropiado. Lo siento.

— No. Descuida.

— Esto cambia todo.

— Y que lo digas…

— ¿Qué haremos?

— No sé, no sé… ¡No sé!

— Yo… Oh, carajo…

— ¿A quién podemos decirle?

— La respuesta a eso es muy obvia.

— ¿Mamá y papá? Pff, como si eso fuera a ayudar.

— Es lo único que viene a mi mente ahora.

— Lincoln, no eres un novio cualquiera. Si hubieras sido parte de algún equipo o un amigo cercano esta conversación sería muy diferente, pero no: eres mi hermano. ¡Rayos!

— Ya lo sé. Tranquila, algo se me ocurrirá. Suele ser así. Es sólo que tú tuviste más tiempo para procesarlo.

— Eso quiere decir que he estado aterrada por más días que tú.

— Lamento oír eso.

— No. No. Debí habértelo contado. Es sólo… Es sólo que para alguien como yo es difícil imaginar a un bebé en su vida. No podría hacer ningún deporte, incluso ahora me da miedo trotar, ¡sigo sin poder cambiarle el pañal a Lily sin cometer un error!

— Tranquila, tranquila…

— ¡Carajo, Lincoln! ¡Todo esto estuvo mal! ¡Todo!

— Pensaremos en algo.

— Eso… Eso usualmente significa que ya tienes pensada una solución, pero que no te gusta.

— Así es… ¿Qué opinas de ser madre?

— No estoy lista para serlo.

— Tampoco yo.

— Aun así…

— Sí. Esto está muy jodido.

— Vaya que sí.

— ¿Y has vuelto a revisar? ¿Dónde compraste la prueba?

— Era un paquete de tres. Créeme, estoy segura de que lo estoy.

— Oh…

* * *

— Sabes, podríamos pedirle dinero a Lisa. Después de todo, ella paga las cuentas de la familia.

— No quiero proceder sin que mamá y papá sepan. No sería seguro.

— Entiendo. Sólo era una sugerencia.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre…?

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Sobre nosotros.

— ¿Qué hay que hablar?

— Tú sabes. ¿Seguiremos siendo…?

— Tú y yo somos hermano y hermana, Linc. Así debió ser desde el principio.

— Pero-

— Mira a dónde nos llevo esto. Ni siquiera sé si seguiremos viviendo juntos una vez que esto salga a la luz.

— Yo no puedo…

— Yo también creí que funcionaría, Linc. Que si fingíamos lo suficiente y si nos cuidábamos nada malo ocurriría, y ahora lo peor ocurrió.

— Tal vez tengas razón.

— Yo lamento tanto que tuviera que terminar así.

— Sólo no quería que pasaras por esto sola.

— Lo apreció. Gracias.

— Sabes que te amo, ¿no?

— Lo sé. Yo también. Aunque no sé cómo tomar eso ahora.

* * *

— ¿Mamá, papá?

— ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Todo bien?

— No, de hecho no. Lynn y yo tenemos algo que decirles.


	6. Azaroth

Era una noche tranquila en la villa de los Sauces, al borde de la frontera que delimitaba al reino de los Grandes Lagos. Nadie esperaba la ráfaga de viento que se originó en el parque, la cual duró sólo unos segundos luego de los cuales una brillante luz emergió de su epicentro formando un pilar que se deshizo en un parpadeo. Los curiosos se acercaron para darle sentido a lo que pasaba, los primeros ojos lograron ver a un par de figuras: una mujer de oscuras vestimentas que se encontraba de rodillas vigilando a alguien con una armadura, parecía estar malherido pues de su pecho brotaba un cristal de color oscuro que apenas reflejaba un poco de luz.

Escuchaban a la mujer gritando y revisando su bolsa constantemente, tomaba soluciones y varios artefactos que le eran desconocidos a la mayoría y los usaba encima del cuerpo que yacía frente a ella. No parecían surtir el efecto deseado.

Uno de los pobladores atrevió a acercársele, preguntándole qué había ocurrido y si podía ayudarles. La oferta era genuina, pero, si hubiera podido ver los ojos de la mujer ocultos tras sus flecos imposiblemente largos habría visto que su expresión reflejaba una mezcla de enojo, miedo, y pánico; tal vez así habría entendido la respuesta de la mujer, aunque no la manera.

— _Ex animo. Et ego invocabo, Dente!_

El grito en lenguaje desconocido para él y la moción que hizo la mujer mientras sostenía el amuleto de su cuello lo tomaron por sorpresa, pero no tanto como la aparición de una bestia que parecía provenir de ella. Era un murciélago gigantesco con las alas llenas de agujeros, un hocico enorme con dientes que apuntaban en varias direcciones, y un par de ojos saltones de color rojo que parecían ver a todos los que estaban allí.

La gente no tardó en correr despavorida del lugar incluso hubo quienes estuvieron cerca de sentir las garras afiladas de la bestia mientras corrían en distintas direcciones.

Pero el motivo de la invocadora no era lastimarlos, de serlo más de uno habría ido a dar un paseo a varios metros de altura sólo para caer sobre la plaza a velocidad terminal.

— _Recurrit._

Una sola palabra bastó para hacer que la bestia parara su tormento hacia los habitantes y se convirtiera en luz para ser tragado de vuelta en el dije.

Ella sólo quería paz para pensar, aunque era posible que se excediera porque le tomaría muchísimo trabajo cargar a su acompañante y no podían quedarse allí. Logró convencer a un par de hombres altos, fornidos, y demasiado asustados como para decir que no, de que los llevaran a la posada más cercana.

No había que tener cuidado. Sólo debían ser rápidos.

Todo el desorden que ocasionaron no se podía remediar, ya era muy tarde para hacer algo sobre el ya creciente rumor del "murciélago gigante que atacó el pueblo", pero aún podía borrar de la memoria de los lugareños el recuerdo de dos hombres cargando a un caballero en armadura y escoltando a una hechicera a su habitación. Una vez allí ella les dio las gracias a sus temblorosos ayudantes, les dio un par de monedas de oro con una muy compleja letra 'L' marcada en ellas, y antes de que se alejaran corriendo por el pasillo hizo un movimiento con la mano, el mismo que usó para borrarle la memoria de los últimos minutos a los que voltearan en su dirección, el cual hizo que pararan en seco; preguntaron sobre lo ocurrido sólo para restarle importancia una vez que vieron las invaluables monedas que tenían en sus manos.

La hechicera volvió a la misma tarea de antes. Sólo que ahora podía pensar mejor en qué hacer. Su bolso no tenía muchas variedades e improvisar no era recomendable pues la curación jamás fue su especialidad. Habría que echarle un vistazo a su apariencia para deducir eso.

Tenía en sus manos un cristal de Jaspe especial, hecho a mano por la principal alquimista del reino: su hermana Lisa. Oró en silencio porque ella y las demás recibieran su mensaje y lograran escapar a tiempo.

Colocó el cristal de su mano lo más cerca que podía del otro — temía que si lo movía de su lugar este hiriera al caballero que apenas y parecía que respiraba por debajo de su armadura. Removió su casco para dejar ver los mechones blancos de su cabellera, los hizo a un lado de manera afectuosa, y le dijo de la manera más sincera que podía:

— Estarás bien, Lincoln. Lo prometo.

Colocó la palma de su mano izquierda sobre el Jaspe y comenzó a recitar las palabras que le mencionó su hermana. Al menos agradecía tener buena memoria para esta clase de cosas.

— _Ego meum sanguinem defendat. Hic et nunc opus est me auxilium tuum._ _Placet, dona nobis fidem receptos tuearis!_

Tan pronto como terminó, el cristal que oprimía contra el pecho acorazado emanó una luz cálida que se reflejaba de manera tenue en contra del otro cristal. Parecía que se desquebrajaría por la exposición a la luz, pero en su lugar fue el Jaspe el que terminó hecho añicos en una pequeña implosión la cual hizo que la hechicera alejara su mano con rapidez. Tras procesar lo que había pasado y al ver que el cristal oscuro aún continuaba deshaciéndose desde su cúspide comenzó nuevamente a entrar en pánico.

Repitió numerosos no casi como si se tratase de un mantra. No sabía qué hacer pues había derramado cada poción que tenía encima del cristal sin que ninguna lograra removerlo y el Jaspe era la mejor opción que tenía.

Deseaba que Leni estuviera con ellos puesto que la magia blanca sería la mejor opción para quitar el cristal.

Eso le hizo recordar cómo es que terminaron en ese lío.

* * *

Aún recuerda la advertencia de su hermana Lynn quien, en medio del caos del campo de batalla, de alguna manera vio el proyectil del enemigo dirigirse en su dirección y gritó para que lo evitaran. Sus reflejos no eran tan rápidos y la advertencia no llegó a sus oídos lo suficientemente rápido, sólo vio el proyectil dirigiéndose hacia ella a la misma velocidad de una flecha; quizás más veloz. Cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor y los abrió cuando se percató de que nada le había pasado, aunque en lugar de alegrarse su expresión fue de horror cuando vio que alguien más recibió el disparo por ella: se trataba de su hermano, heredero al trono, y tonto de primera.

El cristal había atravesado su escudo y había atravesado su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón. Se mantuvo de pie lo más que pudo y cayó tras soltar su espada.

La batalla se volvió silenciosa para los miembros de la casa Loud que presenciaron lo que había pasado, en especial para Lucy "la nigromante", "la hechicera", el blanco original del proyectil, quien no tardó en ponerse de rodillas frente al cuerpo para tratar de ayudarle. Agarró el cristal con sus manos para tratar de sacarlo, pero éste la repelió emitiendo un calor insoportable al tacto.

Lynn no había tardado en llegar con ellos, después de todo, era la mejor combatiente del reino y abrirse paso para llegar con su familia no era un reto muy grande.

— ¡Oh, Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! — Lynn lo sacudió un poco para ver si respondía, pero nada. Revisó su pulso y sólo pudo sentir un leve latido — Creo que aún está vivo.

— ¡Hay que ayudarlo! — imploró Lucy quien paulatinamente ignoró el dolor en sus manos.

— No saldremos de aquí tan fácil. Nos tienen rodeados y morirá antes de que podamos llevarlo con un médico.

— No, no, no, no, no… ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer!

— Hermanita, yo sólo soy buena golpeando cosas. Tú tendrás que encargarte de esto.

— No-No sé qué hacer.

Una explosión a pocos metros de ellas les hizo recordar dónde se encontraban. Un soldado malherido, de rango aparentemente alto las había increpado.

— ¡Capitana, lograron traspasar las defensas del costado! Pronto estarán aquí.

— Entendido. Que los magos nos den tiempo. Toca la retirada — contestó Lynn con autoridad.

El soldado se dirigió de vuelta al combate. Lo cual les dio más tiempo a las hermanas para hablar.

— Yo tengo que sacar a mis hombres de aquí. Te lo encargo — Lucy ya había empezado a negar con la cabeza y a llorar un poco cuando Lynn la tomó de los hombros de manera firme, aunque también un poco agresiva —¡Hey, hey! No queda tiempo. Él tiene que sobrevivir a esto e igual tú. Yo estaré bien. Si no me matan primero.

El chiste de su hermana no logró sacarle siquiera una sonrisa, tampoco la hizo sentir mejor sobre su situación. Preguntaría sobre la manera en que lo llevarían lejos de allí, pero Lynn ya se había adelantado. Primero tomó la espada de su hermano del suelo, la cual perteneció a su padre, y la envainó, luego volvió a arrodillarse y le entregó a su hermana algo en sus manos.

— Lo siento, Lisa me dio esto por si algo ocurría. Cuando despierte dile a Lincoln que tengo su espada, de seguro eso lo motivará a encontrarme — le sonrió de manera genuina y recitó unas palabras antes de soltar el objeto —. _Tolle eam et Sauces!_

* * *

Y así fue como aparecieron en aquella plaza a cientos de kilómetros de la batalla.

Esperaba que todos los miembros de su casa que se encontraron allí y los que estaban en el castillo lograran evitar la captura. Se dio una pequeña bofetada pues el pensar en ello evitaría que se concentrara en el problema actual.

Cada hechizo que conocía causaba daño o un tipo de desgracia, pensó que esa era su naturaleza, incluso desde edad temprana, y la situación sólo lo confirmaba. El cristal era un _Tenebris_ , eso lo sabía, al igual que muchos, pero se creía que este era un mito, algo inexistente. De nuevo, una falla. Se piensa que succiona la vida de la persona que entra en contacto con él, deshaciéndose junto con ella. Esto sería marcado cuando el cristal continúe "quemándose" desde la parte superior hasta que se incruste en el corazón de la víctima. Destruyéndolos a ambos.

El solo pensar en esa posibilidad llenaba de lágrimas los ojos de Lucy. Se negaba a ver a Lincoln morir, en especial luego de que éste la salvara.

Trató de recordar sus lecciones, todo lo que aprendió por sí sola, y cada minúsculo detalle de su educación que podría ayudarle. La nigromancia sólo sirve con todo lo que ya estaba muerto, así que quiso pensar en eso como opción; los hechizos para el combate no tenían cabida aquí y, aunque la tuvieran, no quería arriesgarse a quitar el cristal sólo para dañarlo por error.

Seguía sumida en su pensamiento cuando escuchó girar una llave y el abrir de la puerta. Pensó en lo peor, que se trataba de alguien del país enemigo y que los había encontrado. Si bien Lincoln era mejor que ella en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, eso no quería decir que estaba totalmente indefensa.

Tomó por sorpresa a la persona que intentó cruzar la puerta. La agarró del cuello y apuntó con su daga al pecho de esta. La adrenalina la había cegado momentáneamente, de no haberlo hecho se habría dado cuenta de que se trataba de la mucama y que no estaba sola, pues había otra que estaba llevando el carrito donde llevaban las cosas del hotel.

Al ver que había asustado a una mujer de edad madura y a alguien que no estaba muy lejos de la suya, empezó a disculparse, al menos hasta que vio dónde estaba la punta de su arma y exclamó por una epifanía:

— ¡Eso es!

* * *

Un par de ojos que parecía que nunca volverían a verse comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco. El resto de sus sentidos actuaron primero dejándole saber que estaba acostado sobre su lado derecho. Ya no tenía puesta su armadura, el sitio donde él se encontraba era demasiado blando como para ser tierra, y el aire no olía a azufre ni a sangre. Aún sentía dolor por lo que descartó que se tratara de un lugar tranquilo.

Cuando su visión se normalizó vio que no estaba solo en lo que parecía ser una cama, estaba con otra persona, una mujer. La conocía, demasiado bien, y ahora sabía cómo se veía desnuda. Tenía el cabello negro, con flecos largos que le tapaban los ojos, incluso cuando descansaba sobre su costado. Quiso estirar la mano para descubrírselos, para saber si estaba dormida o no, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, incluso si ella estaba a un respiro de distancia.

— Debo… debo de estar muerto — murmuró Lincoln débilmente.

— No… mientras yo respire — le contestó Lucy en un tono igual de bajo.

— Lucy… ¿qué… qué pasó?

— Te hirieron. Descuida, estás a salvo.

— Y… ¿Y Lynn? ¿Y las demás?

— No lo sé. Te… Te tuve que sacar de allí. Están bien. Creo.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué me pasó?

Lucy parecía estar igual de carente de energía que él, pero aún tuvo la capacidad de mover una mano para colocarla en su pecho, en el sitio donde aterrizó el proyectil. Éste ya no estaba y la cicatriz circular sería permanente.

— Estuviste… Estuviste muerto por unos momentos...

— ¿Qué! — gimoteó, sólo un poco más fuerte que los murmullos con los que había hablado hasta ese momento.

— Tranquilo. Tranquilo. Sólo no te muevas demasiado, por favor.

Al mirar hacia abajo, y peleando su vergüenza de verle a ella el busto descubierto, Lincoln notó extrañas líneas de color negro, que palpitaban y se unían a algo en el centro que se encontraba entre sus cuerpos y que reposaba sobre las sabanas. Con más cuidado, se fijó que las líneas provenían de Lucy.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué es eso?

— Es lo único que pude hacer para salvarte.

— ¿Te… Te estás lastimando?

— No precisamente — en ese momento Lucy se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Lincoln, en especial en relación de sus labios con los de él —. Yo-Yo-Yo… tuve que hacer esto. _Cor Planto_ se llama. Verás, el _Temeris_ , el cristal que te golpeó, se marchitaría junto contigo o, más específicamente, con tu corazón. Lo cual hizo, pero-

— Detenlo.

— ¿Qué…?

— Creo saber lo que haces, así que para. No quiero que te sacrifiques por mí. No quiero verte morir — ella no supo cuándo la palma de la mano de él terminó sobre su mejilla, era pesada e intentaba acariciarla, pero sólo terminaba haciendo un torpe esfuerzo que acababa en pequeñas bofetadas.

Al darse cuenta eso la hizo sonreír.

— Déjame explicarte lo que estoy haciendo. Es un hechizo muy simple de nigromancia, pero es uno muy poco popular. Verás, cada que volvemos algo a la vida, una pequeña parte de nosotros es depositada en los cuerpos de los muertos. Usualmente no necesitamos que estén vivos por mucho tiempo, así que no nos molesta darles algunos segundos o incluso minutos de nuestras esperanzas de vida. En fin, el _Cor Planto_ , no es usado mucho ya que implica que el hechicero otorgue la mitad de su vida para que el recipiente tenga la otra mitad.

— Oye, no quiero que tú-

— No hay nada que puedas hacer ahora. ¿Ves ese manojo de nervios en medio de la cama? Es… o más bien era era mi corazón. Tuve que extirpármelo con ayuda de unas poco cooperadoras mucamas de esta posada y realizar el hechizo con su ayuda… Va poco más de la mitad… Creará un nuevo corazón dentro de ti y al mismo tiempo reemplazará el anterior.

— Gracias…

— Oye, soy yo quien debería agradecerte… Ni siquiera estaríamos hablando de no haber sido por ti. Tú me salvaste primero.

Parecía que Lucy gravitó cada vez más cerca de él conforme hablaba. Tuvo cuidado de no presionar la bola de nervios que fue su corazón mientras se movía cada vez más cerca. Si bien no era una distancia particularmente larga, lo era para su cuerpo desgastado.

Lincoln, en cambio, se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría cuando sintió el rebote del aliento de Lucy en su propia boca. Se preguntó si era posible sonrojarse con un corazón que estaba en desarrollo; debía ser un caso especial, pues sentía un nudo en el estómago y la respiración se le había entrecortado. Quiso pensar que eran síntomas del proceso y no algo que le causaba su hermana, a quien vio crecer, con la que se sintió más cercano, con la que podía hablar de toda, de quien más disfrutaba su compañía, y un sinfín más de cosas que los acercaron a los dos. Lo cual justificaría la proximidad de ese mismo momento.

En unos instantes sus labios se encontraron, en un beso que apenas podía describirse como tal puesto que ambas partes no tenían las fuerzas suficientes como para profundizarlo más allá de un roce que terminó tan pronto como empezó.

— Lo-Lo siento. Yo no debí — se excusó Lucy.

— No, tranquila. Fue algo… Algo lindo.

— No estaba intentando que fuera así. Lástima que no pueda salir huyendo. Espero que te quedes con la parte de mi corazón que causa vergüenza incontrolable.

— Me refiero a lindo en el buen sentido.

— ¿En serio…?

— En el mejor de todos…

— ¿Esa es la mejor línea que se te pudo ocurrir?

— Estuve muerto por una hora… Dame un respiro.

— Ya te di mi corazón. No puedo darte un pulmón…

Lo mejor que pudieron sacar ambos de ese intercambio fue una risita que no duró mucho. Mantuvieron un silencio agradable que en otro escenario hubiera sido perfecto, pero quedaba la duda que traía el futuro, sobre todo el manojo de nervios que solía ser el corazón de Lucy.

— Oye, ¿como cuánto tiempo tendremos ahora?

— No lo sé. Nadie puede saberlo. Es por eso por lo que es un hechizo que nadie usa. Pueden ser cuarenta años, puede ser una hora.

— ¿Cuánto falta para que termine…?

— Unas cuantas horas… habrá acabado cuando desaparezca el corazón de en medio.

— Entonces, ¿podríamos estar muertos antes de que acabe?

— Yo no… Yo no… No supe que más-

— Está bien, está bien… Me diste más tiempo del que tenía y eso no podré dejar de agradecértelo.

La mano sin fuerza de Lincoln, la que estaba en la mejilla de Lucy, ahora estaba sobre brazo de esta, y parecía que toda la fuerza que él tenía la ocupo para darle un apretón amigable acompañado de una sonrisa, la cual ella reciprocó. Hasta la fecha él ni nadie más sabía cómo era posible que Lucy pudiera ver a través de todos esos mechones.

— Me siento… cansado.

— Es normal… Es un proceso lento y toma todas tus energías. Hay que descansar.

— Arreglaremos esto. Lo prometo.

— Lo sé. Ahora, duerme y deja que la noche haga su trabajo.

La fatiga física y emocional los noqueó tan pronto como cerraron sus ojos. Dormirían sin saber si verían el amanecer de un nuevo día, pero confiaban en que lo harían ya que mucha gente dependía de ellos. Al menos, si llegase ocurrir el peor de los desenlaces, podían decir que murieron al lado de la persona que más amaron con todo su corazón. Lo cual, ahora sería un término literal.


	7. Atisbo

La temperatura había aumentado en la habitación, lo cual en pleno invierno es una ventaja, no que las personas en ella necesitaran del calor extra pues compartiéndolo entre tres tendrían más que suficiente.

No recordaban quién sugirió la idea primero. ¿Vino de un desafío? ¿De sentimientos reprimidos y una oportunidad? Tampoco recuerdan el momento en que hurgaron en el gabinete de licores de su padre. " _Sólo los uso para sazonar_ ", era lo que les decía. Ahora sirvió para darles el coraje suficiente para ceder a sus más profundos deseos.

Un joven adulto a unos años de beber de manera legal estaba copando con una de sus manos la cara de una chica rubia unos cuantos años menor que él, la besaba de una manera en la que no debía, y ella lo sabía también, pero le devolvía el beso con un entusiasmo que compensaba la falta de experiencia de ambos. Tuvieron que hacerlo de manera torpe pues estaba ocupado en otra tarea, pues debajo de él estaba otra chica, muy similar a la que besaba, pero con una personalidad muy diferente, aunque con un deseo similar; él entraba y salía de ella de manera rítmica, casi parecía como si hubieran hecho esa clase de cosas antes, incluso si no era el caso. Desde hace exactamente un minuto había dejado de sentir dolor y en su lugar ella sentía un placer inimaginable, de aquel que sólo comparaba a cuando ganaba el primer lugar en sus competencias de belleza, pero multiplicado por varios cientos. Sus gemidos habían llenado la habitación y motivaban a su amante de blancos cabellos para que mantuviera el ritmo.

La otra chica decidió cortar el beso, para la sorpresa del chico, el cual vio cómo ella le dio una señal para que guardara silencio mientras se movía al extremo donde se encontraba la cabeza de la chica que causaba los gemidos. Él no pudo apartar la vista mientras la primera chica atrapaba los brazos de la segunda y antes de que ésta preguntara sus motivos comenzó a besarla de la misma manera como hizo con él. La reina de docenas de certámenes de belleza había murmurado su desdén a través de sus labios entrelazados, pero pronto comenzó a dejarse llevar. Esa parecía ser la pauta de esa noche.

Tentando a su suerte, la chica soltó una de las manos que mantenía aprisionada y comenzó a masajear uno de los senos de su víctima. En respuesta, los gemidos que le reprimían con una boca empezaron a crecer en magnitud y frecuencia, e inclusive se sintió desfallecer en cuanto el hombre del trío participó de manera similar usando una de las manos con las que mantenía sus piernas en su lugar. La poca familiaridad de la intervención de dos individuos diferentes terminó empujándola más allá de su límite, se liberó del beso y con un grito detuvo todo bamboleo de caderas y estimulación que tuviera lugar entre los tres. Arqueó la espalda de manera violenta y lo único que la mantuvo en su lugar fueron las manos que la guiaron sus caderas durante toda la experiencia, para después dejarse caer sobre la cama que los tres compartían por el momento.

El subir y bajar de su pecho era inconsistente y las respuestas se redujeron a constar de una sola sílaba, lo cual les indicó a los otros dos que debían continuar sin ella por el momento.

La otra chica entendió esto casi de inmediato y con una energía característica de ella, saltó en dirección del hombre que estaba allí, quien la atrapó, dándole a ella la oportunidad de reanudar el beso que dejaron inconcluso. Sin embargo, la inercia del salto llevó a que el chico chocara de espaldas contra una de las paredes. Al estar ahí, a éste se le ocurrió una idea. Dio una vuelta y apoyó parte del peso de la chica a la que vio crecer ensuciándose con lodo, y trayendo distintas mascotas a la casa, y la colocó de tal manera que su miembro estuviera en relación con el sexo de ella, y con un pequeño empujón ya se hallaba dentro. Hubo un pequeño gimoteó de parte de ella, un tanto similar al que su hermana había dado, él pensó en esperar un momento a que el dolor cesara, de la misma manera que hizo antes, pero en su lugar los brazos que rodearon su cuello lo hicieron acercarse para poder susurrarle al oído un " _Vamos_ " que sonó casi como una orden.

Sintió cómo un par de piernas se entrelazaron alrededor su cadera mientras ambos realizaban el acto. En pocos momentos separaron sus bocas, dejándole en claro lo mucho que a ella le gustaba besar, y cuando lo hacían hubo un flujo de malas palabras que ella mencionaba al aire, así como el nombramiento de un ente divino al que parecía agradecerle.

En cuanto ella dejó de usar sus fuerzas para continuar el proceso pegada a la pared decidieron continuarlo en la cama. Su gemela pareció recuperarse pues le indicó a él que la colocase encima de ella. Esta sería su venganza, la cual constaría de mantenerla en su lugar usando sus piernas como gancho mientras él continuaba en una posición nombrada en honor a un animal. La gemela no quiso que la otra perdiera su afición al intercambio de saliva así que eso hizo mientras deslizaba una mano hacia su zona íntima, la cual continuaba siendo penetrada por el tercero en la habitación, y la estimuló continuamente.

Una nueva serie de gemidos ensordecedores llenaron el cuarto, además de malas palabras que apenas y eran silenciadas por una unión de labios. Luego de varios segundos de reprimirse para extender el acto, la chica rubia — que concordaba con la definición de rubia "sucia" en más de un sentido —finalmente llegó al clímax de una manera casi tan dramática como la de su gemela. Luego de un gritó se desplomó sobre su hermana quien no tardó en quejarse del peso extra, pero decidió dejarlo pasar dada la situación.

El chico en la habitación estaba deshecho, el desgaste físico mostró ser demasiado para él, tanto así que ignoró la carencia de un condón y que su carga había terminado dentro de la segunda chica. Dejó que su cuerpo chocara con la cama, quedando entre el tándem de gemelas que ya se había separado.

Ambas estaban en la misma situación que él: intoxicadas y demasiado satisfechas como para pensar en cualquier consecuencia. Dormir por tres décadas se hacía la opción más agradable, cuando la habitación comenzó a girar, quizá era la perspectiva de alguno de sus cuerpos lidiando con el vodka, pero a esta sensación se le sumó un zumbido incesante que-

* * *

Los ojos se le abrieron rápidamente y aún tenía en su mente el sueño, trató de grabar cada momento, pero, al igual que las noches pasadas, grandes partes de él se irían disipando de su cabeza durante el día. Esperaba que su ropa interior siguiera seca a pesar de la intensidad de ese sueño húmedo, pero la sensación de frescura y humedad en la zona le indicó lo contrario. Debía lavar su propia ropa, con un poco de suerte el calendario de actividades le daría esa tarea.

Su rostro reflejaba frustración y hartazgo. No era de sorprenderse, era la séptima vez en el mes que tenía un sueño similar…


	8. Abismo

El aire frío complementaba muy bien a la luna llena, en otro momento me hubiera parecido una noche hermosa, pero, al igual que el resto de las personas, ahora buscaba refugio de las creaturas que acechan en la oscuridad.

Pareciera que ahora quedaban menos gente con quien hablar y más de aquella estirpe de la que debías ocultarte, pues ya no podías razonar con ellas ya que la plaga los había transformado en algo grotesco al servicio de la noche.

Incluso con mis conocimientos científicos no podía más que crear métodos más eficaces para destruirlos. Me avergüenza saber que ni siquiera yo puedo encontrar la manera de revertir el proceso, de cortar de raíz la causa de su descenso a la locura. Pero no pude y no creo poder. Sólo podemos confiar en los Cazadores, quienes eliminarán este mal antes de que nos elimine a nosotros. Eso, siempre y cuando, si ellos no se convierten en monstruos antes.

Le pedí a uno de ellos que lo encontrara. Como científica y miembro honorario del taller bajo la tutela de Gehrman, por mis aportes a la causa, mi petición fue una de sus prioridades, pero hasta el momento no han encontrado ni un rastro de él.

Me dicen que no es posible que haya sobrevivido, que de haberlo hecho seguramente se convirtió en uno de aquellos monstruos que eliminaron durante su búsqueda. Otros ni siquiera vuelven para decirme algo así. Con el tiempo sucedió lo último con mayor frecuencia.

Por ello me impuse a la tarea de encontrarlo, para después huir juntos de esta pesadilla. Pues no quedaba nada aquí para nosotros. Todo conocimiento que obtuve en este lugar, todo lo que serví a la escuela de la Iglesia de Sanación, nada de ello importa si nuestro destino será similar al de los demás.

Afortunadamente jamás cedí a la tentación de usar sangre antigua.

Las calles están cubiertas por neblina al igual que de cuerpos de los pobladores, algunos normales, otros en etapas tempranas de infección. Yharnam está muriendo, si es que acaso no lo ha hecho ya.

Espero que mi pistola de repetición sirva pues no soy más que una simple humana que es incapaz de usar armas afiladas con la misma proeficiencia que mis compañeros, ni siquiera las de mi propio diseño.

Debo moverme rápido pues no sé si aquellos que patrullan las calles aún son pobladores o infectados. Los animales son especialmente peligrosos, no cabe duda de que usaría mi arma contra ellos y el sonido atraería a la turba enardecida, asustada o, en el peor de los casos, ambas.

Le dije que no se adentrara en la ciudad, pero él quería emprender una última búsqueda por los libros de su antiguo maestro, creía que esta vez los encontraría en su estudio. Le dije que era así como empezaba cada historia que terminaba en tragedia, que fue así con cada miembro de nuestra casa.

Mis hermanas.

Mis padres.

Les extraño cada día.

No quiero que le pase lo mismo a él. Sobre todo, en estas circunstancias…

Me oculto en las sombras y espero lo que parece horas a que pasen las creaturas. La noche me demuestra que el lento paso del tiempo es cosa de mi imaginación, ¿o es que acaso nunca saldrá el sol de nuevo?

Me escabullo a la Gran Catedral con facilidad, pareciera que conforme avanzo me encuentro con menos creaturas que esquivar. Espero que sea indicativo de que allí afuera aún queda alguien que pueda librarnos de estas cosas.

Recuerdo que me mostró cómo entrar al edificio de lectura si es que este estuviese cerrado. Por fortuna, pude llegar a la ventana sin caerme esta vez y como no vi a nadie dentro del edificio decidí evitar el método habitual de abrirla dándole vuelta al seguro con un alambre y procedí a romperla con la culata de mi arma.

No hubo respuesta. Espero no haber llegado tarde.

En el lugar hay un silencio sepulcral que se rompe únicamente cuando piso los vidrios que regué por el piso. Pensé en volver por donde vine, pero al ver las velas encendidas en las esquinas entendí que alguien debió haber pasado por aquí, sólo podía rezar que no se tratase más bien de un algo.

Camino a un ritmo cauteloso, el sonido de mi suela y el de mi respiración son lo único que me acompaña, así como el pensamiento de cada pequeña cosa que podría salir mal en esta pequeña aventura. Entonces un pensamiento increpa en mi mente, el de obtener una prueba de su muerte, la que sea, algo que me obligara a dar la media vuelta. De inmediato lo hago a un lado.

Esperaba ser valiente para no titubear más de un segundo y que así pudiera enfrentarme a lo que estuviera esperándome en este lugar.

Al ver la cantidad de libros mi mente volvió a los días en donde buscaba información para mis experimentos, que si bien se originaron en la búsqueda de usos para la sangre antigua terminaron apoyando la caza y la seguridad. Creo que tomé la decisión correcta cuando abandoné este lugar y me esforcé en crear armas.

Aunque creo que todo se relaciona a mi pequeña tragedia familiar.

Varias puertas se niegan a abrir, lo cual es raro porque no parecen estar cerradas con llave, como si no "quisieran" ser abiertas. Lo cual me atemoriza un poco, pero no tanto como la voz que creí haber escuchado al otro lado de una de ellas, pero que cuando llamé por ella no me respondió.

Busco a través de cada una hasta que "se me permite" entrar a lo que creo fue un laboratorio, el cual tiene matraces, viales, tubos de ensayo y todo lo que soñé en algún momento de mi juventud, supongo que si me hubiera quedado también estaría cubierta por la misma sustancia negra y viscosa que abunda sobre la superficie e interior de estos.

La otra puerta que hay aquí me guía a un auditorio vacío. Aún recuerdo las ponencias que di en lugares similares, sobre el uso de la sangre, pero eso fue mucho tiempo atrás. Él me convenció de olvidar todo esto. Veo a alguien sentado en el escritorio del centro, le llamo, pero no me contesta así que me le acerco.

Conforme lo hago me doy cuenta de que se trata de una persona y que esta en particular lleva muerta demasiado tiempo, su bata cuelga de sus huesos y creo que si le doy un respiro muy fuerte se desvanecerá. Algo llama mi atención: alrededor de su cuello hay una llave, me le acerco con cuidado sin dejar de apuntarle — quién sabe si volverá de repente a la vida y tratará de atacarme; afortunadamente, sólo fue mi imaginación pues al tocar el trozo de metal nada ocurre, tiro de él y veo cómo su cabeza se desprende de su cuerpo marchito y cae al suelo haciendo un eco desagradable en el aula.

Miré alrededor en caso de que algo hubiera oído eso, pero sólo me encuentro con pupitres vacíos. Comencé a retirarme cuando empecé a escuchar un gruñido, no, se asemejaba más a un quejido, determiné que no era lejano y por ello preparé mi arma. Sólo había dos salidas de ese lugar, una en cada extremo, deduje que debía provenir de la que no usé. Apunté con la mirilla mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la puerta, el quejido aumentó con cada paso que daba.

Estaba a un par de metros de la puerta cuando me di cuenta de que si podía escuchar el lamento con tal claridad eso quería decir que no venía del otro lado de la puerta.

Enseguida miré al techo y vi cómo se soltó una masa gelatinosa del mismo cayendo a la mitad de la distancia que planeé recorrer. Cuando se incorporó pude verlo más de cerca: su cuerpo era por completo una masa gelatinosa grisácea; no tenía piernas y en su lugar se deslizaba por el suelo; los que se suponía eran los dedos de sus manos se estiraban de manera antinatural; en la parte superior de su cuerpo aún tenía la toga que determinaba su estatus como académico del lugar, así como su birrete; finalmente, su cara era una parodia del ser humano que alguna vez fue, no tenía ojos, tampoco dientes ni lengua, más bien parecía una máscara teatral montada encima de un maniquí.

Cuando se acercó a mí le disparé por instinto, ambas balas terminaron en su pecho, y aunque le había dañado eso no le detuvo. Estiró uno de sus brazos y con sus alargados dedos logró golpearme el pecho y lanzarme varios metros hacia atrás. Por suerte no recibí demasiado daño, tal vez porque los muebles del lugar estaban tan desgastados que en lugar de lastimarme amortiguaron el golpe. Me levanté sólo para ser recibida por el intento de un nuevo golpe de su otro brazo, esta vez lo pude esquivar saltando a un lado. En ese momento pude apuntarle mejor y disparé, esta vez el par de tiros habían dado con lo que se trataba de su cabeza.

Vi cómo se empezó a disolver hasta que sólo era un charco en el suelo con lo fue su ropa mojándose encima. Supuse que era el único peligro así que me dejé caer sobre el polvoso piso para recobrar el aliento y verificar que aún tuviera munición.

Ahí pude oír un gemido más.

Rápidamente volví a mirar al techo, no para encontrarme con uno más, sino con al menos una docena. Los cuales no tardaron en saltar.

Tan rápido como pude me levanté y corrí al fondo del aula, esperando que ninguna de esas cosas me aplastara en mi camino. Topé con la pared y al verme rodeada comencé a disparar, logré deshacerme de tres más, pero pronto me quedaría sin balas.

Si tan sólo estos genios llevaran munición en su ropa…

Logré evitar varios golpes de estas cosas, pero uno de los que estaban detrás soltó una especie de líquido y me lo arrojó. Me escudé de él con mi gabardina la cual empezó a derretirse al contacto, haciendo que la descartara de inmediato.

Ese sería mi fin.

Hasta que en mi desesperación miré detrás de mí y vi que el líquido que me arrojaron había también derretido parte del tapiz, dejando a la vista lo que parecía ser un picaporte. Traté de abrirlo, pero no cedía, al ver la cerradura supuse que no perdería nada en intentar abrirla con la llave que encontré. Con un torpe y precipitado girar de la llave pude resguardarme detrás de una puerta de acero que con otro poco más de suerte resistiría lo que esas creaturas secretaban de sus cuerpos.

El lugar estaba oscuro, así que usé mi encendedor para encender una linterna que estaba cerca de la entrada. Ya que no podía salir por donde entré tendría que buscar otra salida, así que me adentré más en esta área.

Era un trecho muy angosto y con un techo que apenas llegaba a los tres metros, estaba hecho de piedra y cemento, ambos húmedos. Podía ver bien si algo se me acercaba y por ello no me preocupé por otro ataque sorpresa de esas cosas.

Caminé un poco más hasta encontrarme con otra luz en el fondo. Me dirigí a ella.

Me encontré con un cuarto pequeño iluminado por una única vela, de las paredes protuberaban pergaminos, casi como si se tratara de botellas de vino en una cava.

Fue una de las descripciones que él me dio del lugar al que se dirigía.

Apunté con mi linterna al resto de la habitación y pronto di a parar con un cuerpo apoyado contra la pared más alejada.

Lo llamé por su nombre y pronto hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho.

Respiraba pesadamente, más fuerte de lo que una persona normal haría, su vestimenta estaba roída y de las rasgaduras, y de entre los vendajes que él seguramente usó para tratarse, sobresalía pelaje tan singularmente blanco como el del pelo que cubría su cabeza, la cual ahora estaba deformándose de tal manera que la boca comenzaba a sobresalir de su cara y dejaba al descubierto dos filas de dientes deformes y afilados; los ojos, entreabiertos por el llamar de su antiguo nombre, brillaban ya no de manera metafórica y buscaban a quien osó despertarlo.

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, pude entender la locura de la que se nos hablaron en aquellas lecciones, el por qué Gehrman estaba tan determinado en su labor. No se necesitó de los cuerpos muertos de los ciudadanos para hacerme saltar por ese vacío, sólo necesité ver a la persona que más amaba con vida e infectado.

Apunté de manera temblorosa a la bestia que finalmente había encontrado a su presa. No quiero referirme a él así, pero no encuentro otra manera de explicar el vacío que encontré en sus ojos y la faceta torcida que había orado con encontrarme otra vez ahora haciendo muecas desagradables dirigidas hacia mí y mostrando sus gigantescas y afiladas uñas.

Di un par de pasos hacia atrás esperando que dentro de su ser encontrara una pequeña parte de este y permitiera que me fuera. Me rompía el corazón hacer esto, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarlo, y tenía que salir de allí. Por su bien.

Lo volví a llamar por su nombre, esperando de manera ilusa que respondiera no con un gruñido más sino con palabras. Hice un último intento de razonar con él:

— Tengo… Tengo que irme. Tu-Tu… Tu hija… Nuestra hija. Lulú. Ella necesita que yo-

Me ilusioné: mi primer error. No le disparé enseguida, ese fue el último.

Se abalanzó sobre mí y mis sentimientos hacia él me impidieron halar el gatillo. En el suelo, tuve su pesado cuerpo encima del mío y usé ambas manos para evitar su mordida. La pistola se encontraba en el suelo a unos centímetros de mi cabeza. Pensé que podía tomarla, pero eso significaría darle una oportunidad más ancha de acabar conmigo. Pero mis fuerzas no eran muchas y comenzaban a menguar, así que cuando él movió la cabeza para atrás aproveché para tomar la pistola. Tuve demasiada confianza en que sólo un brazo aguantaría el choque, así que pude sentir cómo su boca se cerró de manera violenta sobre mi hombro y mi parte de mi cuello, percibí cada afilado diente hundiéndose sobre mi piel, así como la presión que ejercieron hasta que la sangre salió a borbotones. Traté de gritar, pero no pude. Creí que me desmayaría por el shock, pero no fue así.

Encontré fuerzas donde nos las había y apunté con mi arma a su cabeza mientras estaba entretenido mordisqueándome. La detonación hizo que me zumbaran los oídos, pero hizo que él se detuviera. El impacto también le hizo soltarme y requirió de mucha energía de mi parte para poder quitármelo de encima.

Di un par de pasos mientras sostenía mi herida y así evitar que perdiera más sangre, pero pronto tropecé. No tenía fuerzas para ponerme de pie y a pesar de presionar aún perdía mucha sangre. No cargaba equipo médico conmigo. Igual no hubiera hecho una diferencia.

Me arrastré por el piso hasta el lugar donde lo encontré. No quería estar cerca de su cadáver.

Moriría allí.

Me senté en el mismo sitio que él y esperé a que la sangre terminara de fluir, entonces me di cuente de que al lado mío estaba su mochila, repleta de libros. Al menos encontró lo que buscaba. Lo que llamó más la atención de mi ya acalambrado ser fueron palabras escritas sobre la piedra con lo que parecía ser tinta, quizá del tintero que estaba caído en el piso.

Se podía leer en letra temblorosa y apenas legible:

"Lo siento, Lisa"

Sonreí por ello, al menos había alcanzado a leer sus últimas palabras. Esperaba encontrarme con él pronto. Digo, si existía un demonio que trajo todas estas maldades a la tierra, seguramente debería haber un lado opuesto. No que tuviera mucha elección de cambiar mis creencias al respecto en estos momentos.

Usé mi sangre para escribir un mensaje igual, aunque reutilicé el suyo, tachando mi nombre, ya que sentía que las fuerzas no me alcanzarían para hacer uno nuevo. Mi visión comenzaba a nublarse y sentía más frío de lo usual, las fuerzas me fallaron y pronto sucumbí a mis heridas, no sin antes leer lo que escribí.

Leía:

"Lo siento, Lulú"


	9. Aflicción

"Popó…"

Fue lo primero que me vino a la mente tras ver el conjunto que llevaba puesto. Ugh… ¿Chaleco con blusa de manga larga y falda a cuadros? ¡En qué pensaba anoche? Era claro que en nada porque pronto esto volvería al armario. No soy quisquillosa cuando se trata de ropa, pero el día de hoy era una ocasión especial y no podía simplemente conformarme.

Puedo culpar a mi extenso repertorio de ropa, a algún residuo del gusto Leni que se me habrá pegado o una combinación de ambos, pero termino tardando más de lo usual en escoger la combinación ganadora: vestido violeta con tirantes, una blusa negra debajo, medias largas que combinan con el color del vestido, y un par de zapatos Mary Jane.

No puedes fallar con un clásico, ¿o no?

Tras posar un poco frente al espejo suspiro resignada porque no estoy del todo convencida. Podría jurar que utilizo la misma ropa todos los días.

Apago la radio que tocaba mi canción preferida, tomo mis llaves y mi celular y bajo para desayunar.

No tardé en escuchar el bullicio de la familia una vez abajo; al menos de los que quedamos.

Ciertamente las cosas se han tranquilizado un poco desde que las hermanas mayores se mudaron de la casa, mientras que otras fueron a parar a la universidad.

Lori se casó con Bobby — qué sorpresa — y viven juntos desde hace un par de años y esperan a su primer bebé; Leni confecciona en Paris a pesar de no tener idea del idioma más allá de los nombres de las prendas; Luna decidió dejar la universidad tras darse cuenta de que prefería tocar en los bares del campus que asistir a sus clases, quizá no fue una mala elección, digo, ella y Sam sacarán su primer álbum en unos meses y ya ha habido llamados de parte de representantes para hacer que la banda despegue; a Luan no se le hizo difícil entrar en una escuela de artes, ahora estudia actuación, inclinándose hacia la comedia — espero que no empiece su carrera en películas de Adam Sandblast; Lynn… ¿en serio no lo deducen? No le fue difícil conseguir una beca deportiva, y ya que esto es EEUU ese pequeño detalle básicamente le abrió las puertas a absolutamente cualquier escuela que quisiera, el tema principal fue qué estudiaría para justificar la beca. Al final optó por fisiología.

Lincoln, él fue el último en irse. Estudia diseño gráfico.

Aún recibimos visita por parte de todos ellos, así que en cierta forma lo único que nos cambió fue la edad. Papá ciertamente aún ignora la suya y sigue sin querer dejar la cocina, mamá en cambio disfruta su retiro, pero al ser ahora una autora publicada no creo que ella tampoco haya parado de trabajar.

En general, nos ha ido bien. Aunque la casa lentamente se vacía. Es muy notorio. Sobre todo, para mí, al ser la más pequeña de todas.

— Pásame la miel de maple.

— Aquí tienes.

— ¡Gra-!

Al menos siempre puedo contar con Lola y Lana, quienes a sus dieciséis años aún no resisten en molestarse mutuamente. El desayunador está a punto de volverse una zona de guerra cuando papá aplaca a ambas con sólo un basta. Es una escala mucho menor de lo que alguna vez fueron las peleas de antaño, pero me reconforta verlas así. Incluso veo cómo Lisa esboza una sonrisa y baja un poco el periódico para ver qué sucedería.

— ¡Buenos días! — saludo a todos y sólo papá me corresponde — ¿Mamá ya desayunó?

— Eh… a su manera. Sigue sin entender que café y galletas no son un desayuno balanceado. ¿Podrías llevarle esto? Si lo hago yo me dirá que está bien.

¿Cómo decirle que no?

Llevo el plato de huevos, tocino y pan a la sala. Creo que mamá se despertó temprano, a no ser que ni siquiera haya ido a la cama ayer. No sería extraño.

— Buenos días, mamá.

— Buenos días, cielo — incluso en su tren de pensamiento y su incesante teclear se tomó la molestia de darse la vuelta, al ver lo que traía entendió lo que le pediría y trató de retomar su labor.

— Por favor… — estiro la súplica con una sonrisa antes de que haga justamente eso.

— Oh, querida. Justo estaba en este gran párrafo en el que el personaje principal estaba-

No termina pues le acerco el plato.

— ¿Podrías contármelo luego de que le des una mordida?

Suspira en derrota. Ella rara vez me dice que no. Ventajas de ser la menor.

Pronto nos acompaña en el comedor y todos nos sumimos en una amena atmósfera familiar.

Oh, y Lucy estaba ahí.

No sé en qué momento llegó…

Esa mujer me aterra cada vez más y más.

— Familia, tengo algo que decirles — ella rompe el silencio y, dada la rara ocasión, incluso ahora que somos menos, detenemos cada mordisco para prestarle atención —: visitaré algunos mausoleos con unos amigos para un… proyecto, así que excúsenme con Lincoln en la llamada del día de hoy. Con permiso.

El repentino hueco en mi pecho no es resultado de la desaparición de Lucy junto con su plato (cosa a la que aún no nos acostumbramos), sino a la sola mención de ese nombre. Siento un ligero escalofrío y cuando se cierra mi garganta recuerdo que había empezado a tragar. Toso y recibo palmadas en la espalda por parte de mamá.

— Tranquila, tranquila. Bebe un poco de jugo — hago justamente eso y mi mini-ataque cesa —. Lo sé, a nosotros también nos aterra que tu hermana pueda hacer eso, pero, parece ser algo útil, ¿no? — ríe nerviosamente y pronto se abre una conversación para tratar de explicar el cómo de las ocurrencias aparentemente supernaturales que giran alrededor de Lucy. Lisa parece saberlo con detalle, pero lo niega de forma reacia y lo cataloga como un simple truco de fiestas.

Yo me uno poco ya que sólo puedo pensar en la llamada de esta noche. Habían sido una pauta iniciada por Lori desde que ella se fue a la universidad, y desde entonces lo hacemos una cosa semanal a la que rara vez faltamos. Creo que al principio dejé claro que quería lucir lo mejor posible para la de esta noche, puesto que es su turno.

Terminamos y nos alistamos para la escuela. Yo comencé con la secundaria desde hace poco, las gemelas siguen en el bachillerato, y Lucy está a poco de terminarlo. Pareciera ser que la literatura es su llamado, pero aún no decide qué hará luego de terminar.

El día transcurre de manera normal, aunque creo que estuve más absorta de lo usual. Me lo hacen saber especialmente en el club de fotografía, mi preferido, pues no hacía caso de los consejos de la profesora Kamira. No que los necesitara pues parecía ser que, en mi turno familiar para obtener talentos natos, la suerte me dio el de la fotografía.

En fin, mi mente divagaba y no podía hacer mucho al respecto. Entendía que se debía a él porque era muy claro que lo extrañaba. Desde que era muy joven me sentí apegada a él, compartimos muchos gustos, y él siempre fue mi primera opción cuando se trataba de buscar acompañante. Me devastó cuando se fue a la universidad y con el tiempo lo acepté, pero no podía evitar sentirme sola, y las llamadas ayudaron, aunque hubiera sido mejor que no se hubiera ido. Tonto, ¿no?

La hora del videochat se acerca y mis ansias se elevan con cada minuto que pasa. Llegué temprano a casa, disculpándome con mis amigas diciéndoles que tenía un compromiso. Una llamada de poco más de media hora podía ser nombrada a duras penas podría ser tal inconveniencia.

En mi habitación miro al techo esperando la hora. Casi como uno espera la llegada de Santa Claus: con cierta anticipación y pavor. No debería describirla así, pero es la mejor manera en que puedo.

Las paredes están forradas de fotografías: artísticas, paisajes, boberías, ustedes decidan.

El primer concierto al que me llevó Luna, el primer stand-up oficial de Luan, el juego del campeonato estatal de beisbol que ganó Lynn, la octava disertación de Lisa; parece que los más preciados son aquellos que compartí con la familia. Allí estoy con Lincoln cuando aprendí a hablar, con él en mi primer día de escuela, cuando perdí mi último diente de leche y él me dijo que lo guardara bajo la almohada, cuando me dieron mi primera cámara, varias navidades, sinfín de años nuevos, otrora de San Valentines, todos enfoques de él y yo. No parecía ser un patrón al azar.

¿Siempre se veía… así? ¿Tan alegre, tan confiado, tan… guapo?

¡Qué estoy pensando! Digo, claro que se ve así, no debería ser raro pensar algo así de él. Leni tiene buen cuerpo, Lynn está en excelente forma, Lucy tiene esta atmósfera misteriosa que es en cierta forma atrayente. Pero pensar eso de ellas no es lo mismo. ¿Por qué? Porque al hacerlo con ellas, ninguna hace que me sonroje como estoy haciendo, que entrecierre los ojos, y que mi mente lo imagine de diferentes maneras.

Algunas son, digamos, "poco cristianas".

Son pensamientos intrusivos. Sólo eso.

Mientras mi mente divaga escucho un toquido en la puerta, y detrás de ella la voz de Lana diciéndome que Lincoln ya estaba en línea. Le respondo que ya iba; lo hago tan rápido que me sorprende ya que estoy hiperventilándome y sudo un poco por los nervios.

Es la adolescencia. Sólo eso.

Bajo poco a poco las escaleras y veo a la familia amontonada frente al monitor. En medio de su torbellino de palabras y mensajes que buscaban hacerle llegar a la persona del otro lado, escucho una voz que hace que se me ericen los vellos del cuerpo y doy un suspiro rápido. Como si fuera un reflejo, me llevo la palma al pecho para tratar de calmar a mi corazón que no había parado de latir a una velocidad peligrosa.

Es una exageración. Sólo eso.

Logro calmarme un momento para bajar y fingir que estaba bien.

Me abro camino entre los otros cinco para poder ver el monitor. Saludo con energía y mi hermano mayor a cientos de kilómetros de distancia hace lo mismo.

Su cabello es un poco más largo y los mechones siguen siendo domados con dificultad, cosa que apenas podía; la sombra de una barba se asomaba por su barbilla; los dientes de conejo ya no se le veían y en su lugar había una sonrisa confiada; sus ojos eran gentiles, pero se le notaban cansados; y en general era más alto, eso último no se deducía por sólo ver su torso, sino que viene de los recuerdos por visitas vacacionales.

De nuevo: guapo.

— ¿Cómo va todo por allá, hermanita? — preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

— To-Todo va bien. Excelente — tartamudeé. Qué horror.

— ¿Todo bien en tu primer año de secundaria? ¿Alguna novedad?

— Lo normal de siempre. Me aburren más las clases que antes, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

— Excelente. ¿Alguna nueva foto que quieras mostrarme?

— Están todas arriba y no quiero subir escaleras.

— Je, je… Siempre fuiste un poco floja cuando eras menor.

— ¡Oye! Es sólo que hoy fue un día agotador.

— Entiendo. Entiendo. ¿Nuevos amigos en la escuela?

— Los normales. La hermana de Clyde dará una fiesta este fin de semana y mamá quiere que vaya.

— ¿Eso tiene algo de malo?

— ¡Es que es tan aburrida!

— Oh, vamos. Estoy seguro de que a ella le encantará verte allí.

— Ugh…

— Por favor. ¿Por mí?

— Está bien…

— ¡Gracias! Eres la mejor.

No debería sonrojarme por ello y por más que intento reprimirlo lo termino haciendo. La llamada continúa de manera normal, pequeñas actualizaciones aquí y allá, y termina antes de que den las nueve.

Nos desperdigamos por toda la casa continuando con nuestras actividades, pero me quedo unos instantes más frente al monitor. Veo mi reflejo y me imagino que él sigue allí, se me hace un nudo en el estómago sólo pensándolo. No lo veremos sino hasta dentro de seis semanas más.

Esa noche no podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos su imagen venía de nuevo a mí. Sentía la cabeza darme vueltas, la parte baja de mi estómago estaba especialmente sensible, y mi cuerpo en general estaba calentándose. Creí que se trataba de una fiebre, pero no me sentía mal, sólo inquieta.

Con mis manos traté de relajar mi estómago, funcionó un poco para relajarme, aunque creo que demasiado bien pues mis dedos comenzaron a bajar al sur hasta deslizarse por debajo de mis pantaletas. Sólo dormía con una camisa (que le robé a Lincoln, por supuesto) como pijama y mi ropa interior para combatir el calor. Era la primera vez que hacía esto, lo vi en la clase de educación sexual en la escuela, pero no había experimentado antes; seguro, entendía de manera superficial lo que era la excitación, sin embargo, ésta era la primera vez que la sentía.

Introduje un dedo en esa zona y reaccioné de manera acorde a como lo hace alguien nueva en ello, no sentí nada más hasta que comencé a moverlo en mociones lentas y rítmicas. Sentí presión en mi cuerpo, sobre todo en la parte baja, y creo haber soltado un pequeño gemido, el cual creí que venía de mi esfuerzo y no de una reacción a lo que hacía. Pronto comencé a experimentar con diferentes variantes de un masaje y obteniendo respuesta tocando otras partes del órgano.

Ignoré mi busto, el cual ardía de la misma manera, pero dado que no sabía lo que hacía me concentré únicamente en la parte baja.

Durante toda la experiencia lo imaginé a él. Me imaginé con él.

Lo imagine besándome. Lo imaginé tocándome. Me imaginé a los dos unidos por las caderas intercambiando miradas fugaces, así como saliva. ¡Maldita sea Lucy por tener tantos libros al respecto y yo más por leerlos a sus espaldas! En el momento en el que llegamos al clímax, mi fantasía y yo compartimos un mismo sentir, pues sentí cómo se tensaron mis músculos al mismo tiempo que sentí una liberación proviniendo mi sexo.

Espero que mi voz no fuera tan alta como creí y la falta de respuesta por una respuesta externa me alivió un poco. ¡En verdad deberíamos de arreglar estas paredes!

Comencé a sudar, ya no por el calor, sino por el esmero de la nueva experiencia. Los dedos que utilicé seguían húmedos y traté de limpiar mi parte baja con las bragas que tenía puestas, pero no podía disimular el desastre que había ocasionado.

Espero que nadie lo note cuando haya que lavar la ropa. Podría usar la carta de "empezó la pubertad" y así mamá sólo lo archivaría como secreto madre-hija. Lo que no podría confiarle es el nombre y posición de la persona con quien imaginé cuando pasó.

Sentía culpa, pero no porque sonara asqueroso o porque estuviera rompiendo un tabú, sino porque me sentí muy bien haciéndolo. Decidí dormir ya que no había como remediar el remolino en mi cabeza a esta hora de la noche.

Es un… enamoramiento. Sólo eso.


	10. Amour

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, en particulier à **J0nas Nagera** **,** **SLAYER66** **,** **Swordmast3r,** **Loud-fan,** **t10507** **,** **manueleduardokantunkumul50401** , et à tous les autres qui ont commenté par la suite et à ceux qui m'ont jeté un coup d'œil à mon travail. Ce fut une expérience unique de quitter ma zone de confort. Je ne sais pas si j'écrirai de telles histoires à nouveau. Si vous avez une idée que vous jugez intéressante à développer, faites-le moi savoir.


End file.
